


Stress reliever

by mawanji



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Public Sex Acts, Sexual Frustration, Smut, delayed gratification, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawanji/pseuds/mawanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A build up of stress from work and school leaves many tensions building up.  You decide to release those tension with a stranger who ends up not as much as a stranger as you originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction let alone smutty fan fiction. I do hope you all enjoy it. I would love feedback. Thanks all.

It was one hell of a day at work and you still had to write a paper for a class. The stress from the job and this paper being due in two days has made you very tense. You decide to head to your favorite coffee house to work on the paper after work. You actually get more work done with the hustle and bustle going on around you than in the silence of a library or your own home.

You grab your coffee and sit down at a table along the east side of the building. You sit on the side with the both seat versus the side with a regular chair. From this position you can see across the room. Even though you are in a pencil skirt, you tuck your legs underneath you. You rub your foot a little to try and loosen up the heels you are wearing. The one dangles off the tip of your toe and it is at this moment you catch a glimpse of a very attractive gentleman across the way. You look down at your books and smile to yourself. Your shoe eventually falls off your toe and you are now able to fully tuck your legs underneath now.

You get everything situated, your headphones on, your books opened, papers spread out and your lap top up and running. You take out your glasses and put them on. You grab a pen and start to play with it as you read through some of your notes. You peek out over the top of your glasses and the gentleman is slowly sipping is tea, watching you. 

Feeling a little uneasy you quickly look back at your papers. You stare blankly at them. A quick glance up and the man is distracted and no longer looking at you. You are allowed a few seconds to get a better look at him. He is familiar looking but there is no way it could be who you think it is because you would think he would be mobbed by fans. You shake the thought out of your head and try to get back to the task at hand.

You are done reviewing everything and you start to type away. You peek over the top of your laptop to notice the stranger was no longer there. This saddens you a little. You were so intrigued by him. You get back to writing your paper. After several minutes you get stuck. You lean back to stretch, placing your hands over your head and arching your back which pushes your chest out in a dramatic fashion. Your stretch ends and you go back to your lap top but out of the corner of your eye you catch the attractive stranger again. Your heart skips a bit and it takes your breath away for a moment. You smile. You make it appear you are working hard but you can see him staring and there is a glint in his eye. It is almost animalistic. You find yourself aroused by this. Your thoughts wonder too many different scenarios being played out, most very naughty that you find yourself blushing. You quickly look up to see if anyone notices and you see your admirer smiling a devious smile.   
So you decide, right then and there, that you are willing to play this game with him. However, if he thinks for one minute that he is the predator looking for pray, he is sorely mistaken.

You adjust how you’re sitting slightly so your skirt comes just above your bent knee. You make it look like you are reading some of your notes. You take the pen you had earlier before and play with it in your mouth, wrapping your lips around it, lightly biting it, and playing with it in between your fingers. You take your free and pretend to itch your lower leg. You slowly move your hand up your calf, over your knee and stop for a second at the hem of your skirt. You quickly peek up and you see your friend sit up in his seat, slightly leaning forward, licking his lips. 

You look around and there is no one really in the place. You slowly move your hand up your thigh from underneath your skirt. Your friend’s eyes are no longer fixated on what he can see above the table; he is occupied by what is happening underneath. You continue the slow, agonizing climb up your leg until you stop just below you curve of your ass. You stall for a second to take a look at your prey. He makes eye contact with you and licks his lips in the most seductive manner possible. Your hand climbs up higher, and the edge of your round bottom is exposed just slightly, you pull down the edge of your black lace underwear and expose it for a moment. You hear him take a deep breath. You glance over his way and see that his hand is placed perfectly over his groin. With that, you quickly pull your skirt down. You gather up all your stuff and pack it away. You stand up, smooth out your skirt and blouse and step into your heels.

You make your way for the door and with a side glance you can see your prey watching you. You stop for a second at the door and give him an intense look and with that you leave. You step outside and the sun has gone down and the warm breeze of the evening caresses your face. You decide to duck around the corner of the building.

No more than a minute later you see your friend come out the door, somewhat hurried. He looks down up and down the road, somewhat confused. You hear him sigh and watch him run his long fingers through his curly hair. You step out from the corner of the building.

“Are you looking for someone” you ask?

“Uhhh yeah. You,” he stammers as he walks over towards you.

As he gets closer, you realize it is who you originally thought it was. You blush, somewhat embarrassed by your antics but you realize there is no going back. 

“And why would you be looking for me” you ask shyly?

“Well I must say I have never had a cup of tea and been given such a show before,” he replies.

“Did you like what you saw?”

“ohhhh very much so.”

“Would you like to see more?” you say as you bite your lip and walk towards him.

“Yes. Oh god yes”

“What is it you would like to see next sir?”

He bites his lip and says he would love to see your breasts.

You start to undo the buttons on your blouse with one hand. You slowly walk around him, with the free hand; you place it on his shoulder and trace it around his body as you walk around it. When you get back to the front of him the top part of your blouse is open, exposing your lace black bra. He stares down out them, and then directly into your eyes. The animal desire you saw earlier as returned. 

“Is there anything else you wish to see sir?”

He stammers slightly, “umm your amazing ass” he replies.

Again, you start to walk around him. You stop just behind his back. You place your hand on his back to keep your balance while you remove your panties from underneath your skirt. You walk around, place your undergarment in his hand and turn around. You slowly hitch your skirt up to reveal just the bottom of your ass cheeks. You look over your shoulder at him with innocent eyes and ask if he wants to see a little more. He nods his head yes. So you lift your skirt up higher. You bend over to adjust your shoe and you hear him mutter “fuck!” You turn to look at him and there is no way to not notice the bulge in his pants.

You stand up and pull your skirt down a bit just to cover your rear end up. You are still in public after all.

You take a step closer and he reached out to touch you. You playfully slap his hand away, “no. no. no. Only one sense at a time. You utilized your sense of sight first. Now it’s my turn.”

You grab the scarf from around his neck and you push him gently into a darker shadow of the building. You are only a few inches away from his body now. You take the scarf and tie it over your eyes. You place your hand out so you can gauge where he is in front of you. You make contact with his chest and you can feel his heartbeat. You linger at that spot for a second and smile to yourself cause the rapid heartbeat you are feeling matches what is happening to yours. 

You move our hand up his chest to his throat. You find his jaw and trace it with your index finger. Your left hand caresses his face. Your thumb finds his lips and you trace them with it. You gently push his lips open slightly so your thumb can explore a little on the inside as well. You bring your lips closer to his mouth. Instead of kissing you take your tongue and trace the outline of his lips. You take his lower lip in your mouth and suck on it lightly. He moans pleasantly. You than take that same lip in between your teeth and bite slightly. He groans and bucks slightly. 

You take your finger and trace it down the front of his neck to his shirt. You proceed to unbutton four buttons. Your mouth travels down the side of his neck with your tongue leaving a moist path down the front of his chest. You make your way back up to his collar bone while your hand now travels down his side and wraps around to his back, making its way to his firm ass. You squeeze gently and chuckle. That hand now makes its way slowly to the front. You kiss his neck as your hand finally finds the bulge. He sharply sucks in air through his teeth as the first contact is made. You drag your hand up the front until you reach his belt and slowly undo it. You make quick haste of the button and zipper. You stick your hand down the front of his pants but there is still the barrier between us. His breathing is heavy, as is mine. 

I explore for a little while longer. I stop, find his lips and take a quick bite of his lower lip before I squat down so my mouth is right at the same level of bulge. I take my finger and gently rub it back and forth between the elastic waistband of his underwear and the sensitive skin of his stomach. He twitches slightly due to the tickling sensation. I finally reach in and grab his massive member and pull it out. Your fingers dance across its length. You lick your thumb and slowly trace around the underside of the tip, stopping to rub the sensitive spot just on the inside of his cock. He groans with such pleasure. You tilt your head so your lips caress its length and you slowly rub them up and down its shaft. 

“Bloody hell darling.”

On your third pass you stop at the tip and let your tongue explore the smoothness. His hand reaches down to your head but again you playfully slap it away. “No touching sir. It’s not your turn yet.” You sense him grab the side of his pants in frustration. 

You finally take his throbbing cock in your mouth. Slowly you start to suck, bobbing a little deeper each time. Your one hand grabs the base while your other finds its way to your own throbbing, sensitive mound. You part your legs slightly and start to play with yourself while you explore him more. 

You start to feel his excitement grow, as does yours. You stop abruptly and stand up. You tuck his member gently back in to his underwear and start to zip him back up, being ever so careful.  
You take off your blindfold and you are standing inches away. His pupils are dilated and he looks like he wants to tear me apart.

“What the hell? Why did you stop?”

“Wasn’t it you who taught cookie monster all about delayed gratification?”

He started to laugh his signature “ehehehehehehe” as he straightened himself up and comfortably put things back in order. “For fuck sake. I sure did. So since you know my name do I get to know yours?”

You tell him. “Since it seems like you have forgotten your own lesson, I think it might be best that you get into my car over there so I can make sure you relearn your lesson.”

“I definitely need a refresher.”

You grab him by his tie and lead him to your car; sans panties and all.


	2. Chapter 2

As you are walking to your car you take your remote access key and unlock the doors. You get the passenger side door open for Tom and gently, playfully push him in to sit. You lean in to him and kiss him passionately. You look him in the eyes and smile your own devious smile and whisper, “get ready for the ride of our life.”

You let go of his tie and walk around the front of the car and get in on the driver side. You start the engine up and the sexy sounds of Jim Morrison and the Doors filters through the speakers. Your car is a manual transmission so you take it out of neutral and put it into first gear and head out into the night. You drive for a few moments feeling a bit awkward by the silence between you and him. Out of nervousness you start to play with the shifter. Your index finger slowly circles the top, back and forth, back and forth. You look over your left shoulder to check your blind spot to switch lanes and you cannot help but notice that Tom has his hands on his knees and he is gripping his pants tightly. You make eye contact and he looks like an animal. You shoot him a sly grin and focus back on the road in front of you. You start to tap the top of the shifter for a while. You get bored with that and decide to stroke it slowly up and down. You alternate back and forth between these movements for a few minutes. Tom shifts in his seat next to you. You continue to play with the shifter when all of a sudden Tom grabs your hand.

“You are going to have to stop doing that,” he says as he moves your hand to his hard cock, “or else I will explode right now.”  
He holds your hand down on his member. You are a little frozen with fear as he was so forceful. His grip lightens up a bit so you relax but don’t move your hand. You continue the same movements you were doing with the shifter on his groin. His head falls back against his seat as he allows you to do what you please. 

“How much longer darling” he asks?

“About ten more minutes”

“Fuck.”

I continued to play with his cock through his pants. After a minute or so he grabbed my hand and pushed it way. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, “I think you have utilized your sense of touch enough. Its now my turn.” 

With those words he took his hand and slid it up my inner thigh all the way up under my skirt. He took is index finger and lightly traced up and down my wet slit. You are pinned in your seat by the seat belt, the steering wheel and the fact that in order to keep the car moving forward, you need to be able to reach that gas and clutch. There is nowhere for you to really move so you squirm slightly in your seat which gives him more access then you wanted.   
He slowly inserts his index finger in you. You moan from the intrusion. 

“My, my you are ready aren’t you?”

“Mmmm hummm” is all you can mutter as he slowly pumps his finger in and out of your dripping cunt.

You do what you can to stay focused on the road and driving but it is becoming harder with every passing second.

Tom now takes his pointer finger and inserts it inside of you. You growl in approval. He pumps his fingers a little while longer.   
You are about four minutes away from your home now. You are driving on the dark side roads and as you are making one of the last turns to your neighborhood the quiver in your cunt gets intense. So intense, you can no longer focus on shifting gears and you kill the car while trying to make your turn. 

You are pretty confident that Tom is getting back at you for what you did to him out back behind the café. In order to maintain you’re ranking as the predator you grab his hand with force and pull if from your tight, wet pussy just before you climax. 

His fingers are dripping with your juices as you hold them up in between the two of you. You look him dead in the eye and slowly lick each finger and then slowly suck them until all your juices are gone. He looks at you, biting his lip.

“Now Tom, we are less than a minute away from my house. You can hold on until than can’t you?

All he can do is shake his head yes. 

You finally arrive at your home and you pull your car into the attached garage and close the automatic door. Tom hurries out and gets to your side to open the door for you. You smile up at him seductively as you head to the door that leads from the garage to your kitchen. 

Standing in the kitchen, you bend over to undo the straps on your shoes so you can take them off. Your slick sex peaks out from underneath your skirt and you hear Tom take a deep breath. You smile to yourself and take your time getting your shoes off. 

You stand up straight and walk over to Tom. “I think it’s about time we got comfortable don’t you?” He nods his head and you start to loosen his tie. You straighten it out and wrap it around your hand. For over 20 years you have studied ninjutsu and you are confident in your abilities to overtake a man. The tie might come in handy if Tom decided to take too much of a controlling role. 

You grab him by the hand and walk to the back of the home where your bedroom is at. “Well I guess it is your turn now. Which sense do you want to use now” I ask?

“I do believe you got to use two senses last time; touch and taste. I think in order to keep things even I should be allowed the same.”

“I have not tasted you yet. I only used my mouth and tongue to feel you. There is a big difference you know. And if you want to get technical, what you did while I was driving could be considered your turn and you chose to use touch.”

“Ahhhh. Don’t you have all the technicalities down?”

“It is in my nature to pay attention to the details.”

“Well if you are being so kind as to leaving the choice up to me, I suppose I choose the sense of taste as my next experience.”

“Wonderful. Now remember it is only taste. If I have to correct you more than once for using another sense there will be consequences.”

“I might like that” Tom said mischievously.

“Me too” I replied.

Tom asked a question, “Since I used my sense of sight, can I use that in conjunction with the new sense I am using?”

“I suppose so.”

Tom walked over to the chair I had on the opposite side of the room from my bed. He asked me to stand right in front of him. I did as I was instructed.  
He looked me up and down and asked me to remove my shirt. I slowly unbuttoned my blouse and removed it from my body.   
He sat back in the chair, looking up at me and asked me to remove my bra. I obliged. I took the bra and hung it around his neck. He stood up and was an inch way from me. Not one part of his body touched me and it made my body ache for him. I could feel his hot breath along the side of my neck. He brought his lips within a few centimeters of mine and he kissed me tenderly. Not exactly what I was expecting but it was nice. After a minute or so of this sensual kissing he stopped, stared at me and asked me to remove my skirt. Without taking my eyes off of him I did. 

He tried so hard to hold my stare but knowing that my sex was on display for him was too much. His eyes wondered and when he took in the site of me completely naked he grabbed me from behind.

I slapped his hand. “You know the rules naughty boy. No touching.”

He clenched his jaw as I slapped his hands. His eyes met mine again and this time he kissed me with a fever of rage and passion. He took his tongue and traced along my jaw to my ear lobe where he sucked it gently. He did the same for the other side. He made his way down my neck to my collar bone. He walked behind me and kissed my shoulders. He took both of his hands and stroked them up my side until they held both my breasts.

I only let him get away with it for a few moments while I figured out my next move. He was either going to be extremely turned on or freaked out. The idea of me taking away his control made my pussy wet like a fountain.

I quickly undid his tie that was around my hand, I took a giant step forward and turned around. I was so fast his hands were hanging in midair as if they were still holding my breasts. With one quick movement I was able to get his two hands tied up tight together in front of him rendering them practically useless.

“What the bloody hell?!?!”

“I told you that you would only get one free pass for messing up and using a sense you have not cleared yet and that there would be consequences if you broke that rule.”

“Fuck that is right.”

“Are you scared?”

“No. Not really”

“Are you turned on?”

“Extremely”

“Have you ever been tied up before?”

“No. Have you?”

“Nope. Have you ever tied someone else up before?”

“No. Have you?” 

“Nope.”

“Well by that last move it seems like you have.”

I laughed. I finally broke down and told him that I had been training and practicing Ninjitsu for over twenty years and that the maneuver I did was a defense mechanism. 

“Wow. “

“Now where were we” I asked?

“I believe it was my turn at exploring you with the sense of taste,” he said with a hint of sin in his eyes.

With this he walked towards me, with his hands in front of him tied. He used his whole body to make me move backwards until the edge of the bed hit behind my knees and made me fall backwards on to the bed. He bent over me and kissed me passionately on the lips and slowly moved down my throat. When he reached the curve where my neck and shoulder met he took a playful bite. It shocked me more than anything. He moved to the other side and did the same thing, only a little harder. There was some pain but it felt like heaven and made me even wetter.

He dragged his tongue down my side until he got to my hip. It was at this point he decided to take another bite. I arched my back not because of the physical pain at that point, but the pleasurable pain that was building in my cunt. He moved to the other side and did the same. I groaned.  
He finally made his way to my belly button. He tonged it for a while and made his way up towards my ample breasts. He bit down on the side of one of them, not hard at all, just enough to get my attention. He slowly made his way to my erect nipple and started to flick his tongue around it. He moved between the two of them. After what felt like an eternity he finally took one of the nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. He was careful and sweet and did it agonizingly slow. It felt amazing. He spent a few minutes on the one before he moved to the other. 

Then he moved slowly south. I gripped the sheets on the side of me, as I waited and anticipated in agony. 

He got down on his knees and used his shoulders to get me to open my legs wider. He softly planted kisses from my knee all the way up my thigh. I squirmed. He bit me on my inner thigh to get me to stop. I yelled out in pain and ecstasy. After I calmed down he kissed me just above my slit. I moaned and I could feel him smile and silently laugh his trademark laugh. 

Finally he ran his tongue up my wet slit. I moaned in pleasure. He continued to do this in a slow, tormenting manner. Finally I had to sit up. I moved myself to the edge of the bed and spread my legs wider. Tom’s eyes met mine. His piercing blue eyes stared through me so intense I nearly came from that alone. 

“Darling you taste divine.” He said and smiled.

“Th…Th…Thanks” I finally muttered.

With his eyes still on me, he takes his tongue and slowly circles it around my sensitive mound. My eyes close and my head falls back. My right hand moves to his curls and my fingers get lost in them while my left hand steadies myself. 

He continues the slow, sensual circular motions of his tongue around my swollen clit. I can no longer see straight. My hips are starting to buck from the intense sensation. My breath becomes uneven. All of a sudden he stops and instead, he slowly licks up and down my folds. I look down at him, my eyes begging him to stop or take me to that point of no return. He makes eye contact with me and I can see mischief in his eyes. His tongue finds my dripping hole and he slowly penetrates me with it. This makes me see stars.

“Holy fuck Tom.” I groan. 

He continues to fuck me with his tongue and I am just moments away from losing it.

“I am going to cum” I gasp. “Tom!” I yell.

My hands grip his hair tight and I have lost all sense of control and right at the moment he stops. He looks up at me and utters two words, “Delayed gratification.”

I laugh, grab him by the shirt so he rises to his feet and pull him on the bed next to me and lay down to recuperate. 

After several minutes of convulsions I turn over to look at him. He has that evil smile on his face but his eyes are filled with sincerity. “You okay,” he asks?

“Yeah I am good.” Is all I can mutter. He laughs.

I sit up and lean over him and smile down at him. “Are you laughing at me” I ask?

“Yeah I suppose I am.”

“Okay. Keep laughing but now it’s my turn, “I said with an intense, animalistic desire shining in my eyes.

All he could do was mutter, “Oh fuck!” in anticipation.


End file.
